


Touch my neck, and I'll touch yours~

by GracefulRitzCracker



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: (its not kinky tho dw), Bisexual Jeremy Heere, Both these assholes need therapy, Confessions, Crying, Drug Use, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Jeremy realized 'Oh fuck I might not be straight', M/M, Massage, Questioning Sexuliaty, Rich Goranski Needs a Hug, Rich Goranski gets a hug, Rich is bi we know this by now c'mon, Swearing, Tagging is weird, The boys blaze it up, This is so fluffy pls my soul needed this, spicy bis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28810272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracefulRitzCracker/pseuds/GracefulRitzCracker
Summary: Rich is totally bi, and he’s not the only one~This’ll change between Rich and Jeremy’s PoV’s and will probably end up sucking because its 1am-Also yes i used Sweater Weather, The Bi Anthem™️ for my Spicy Bis fic, what do you expect?Oh well, enjoy!
Relationships: Jake Dillinger/Michael Mell (mentioned), Rich Goranski/Jeremy Heere
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Jeremy is upsetty spaghetti

“Oh my god, I’m totally bi!”

Jeremy thought about that day a lot, lying in the hospital bed with his best friend and bully turned buddy, and he wasn’t quite sure why. He knew what being bisexual meant, after all, he’d consided his own sexuilaty in the past. He knew he liked girls, that was a given. He’d been crushing on Christine for years. Christine...his feelings towards the excitable theatre nerd had always been simple;

That girl is so adorable my heart might explode.

But, now, he’s unsure how to feel about her. He still liked her, a lot, and never wanted to stop hanging out with her, but he began to realize something the more time he spent with her,

When I'm with her, it feels like I'm hanging out with Michael. It feels like I'm spending time with a good friend, and nothing more.

That thought shook him to his core. Did he not like Christine? He’d never had any fantasies about her, he never thought about kissing her-  
No, no what was he saying?? He was straight, and he was in love with Christine...right?

Fuck, I need to relax.

He rubbed his eyes and rolled over on his bed, trying to calm his racing mind. He’d call Michael, they’d get high, and he’d forget this whole thing ever happened. He picked up his phone and opened Michael’s contact, Player 1.

“Sorry dude, I’ve got a date.”

Jeremy was shocked, but felt his happiness well up in his chest.

“No fuckin way! Michael, that’s amazing!! Who’s the lucky guy, do I know him??”

“Well, yeah-”

“Wait-  
It’s Jake, isn’t it?!”

“What?? How’d you know?!”

“Dude.”

“OK, ok, I guess I was being kinda obvious-”

“K i n d a ? Michael you talked about him non-stop! (wHy dO yOu aSsuMe yOu’rE tHe sMarTeT iN tHe rOOm) “You would always look at him when we walked by and-”

“Ok, I get it Jere-”

“Sooo, what happened? I wanna know! Did you ask him out or did he??”

“Well it-  
…  
Shit he’s here-  
I gotta go man, I swear I’ll tell you everything when we get back, byeeee!”

“Later man, and have fun with your ~boyfriend~”

“You’re the worst.”

“You love me.”

“Begrudgingly.”

He chuckled and lowered his phone. Guess he wouldn’t be getting high with Michael. He really needed to get anyway from his thoughts. He groaned and ran his hands through his messy hair, leaning back on his bed. 

“Oh my god, I’m totally bi!”

Why did his mind keep coming back to that same memory? It wasn’t a big deal, he was happy for Rich, god, how hard must it have been? He could assume that his Squip wasn’t the biggest LGBTQ+ rights activist, and he knew that he’d been punished whenever he did something… distasteful. The thought of Rich having to go though the same thing, just for being himself? It made a knot in Jeremy’s stomach. Two years. Two whole years. That must have been absolute hell. 

Poor Rich…

He felt a great swell of empathy for the smaller boy, and had a sudden desire to be around him.  
He still wasn’t quite sure why, but he wanted to see him.

Rich probably has weed, right?

That wasn’t the only reason he wanted to call him. He picked up his phone, found the contact labed Shortass and hoped seeing Rich would help him chill out. (hahahaha be more chill am i right? Kill me.) He was starting to get agitated, he needed relief. He wanted Rich. Funny, cute, caring Rich. Rich had comforted him and spent time with him after the most traumatic incident of their lives, no wonder he was somewhat of a safe space.

“Hell yeah man! I’d love to come over, I’ll be there in 15, ok?”

“You got it, see you soon.”

“Hey, I got a gram from Dustin the other day-”

“Bring it. I need to calm the fuck down.”

“You got it tallass, see ya soon.”

\--Rich’s PoV--

Jeremy’s call had made his day, he quickly threw on a tee and some jeans and felt like he couldn’t be over at Jeremy’s fast enough. He’d sounded a little frustrated over the phone, his voice having a slight edge. Rich didn’t want him to be mad of course, but, he’d be lying if he said that the slight growl in Jeremy’s voice wasn’t attractive as all hell. Jeremy wasn’t an angry guy, his voice trembled when he yelled, and was definitely a crier, so hearing him like this?  
Damnnn.  
Rich had known he’d been into Jeremy for a while, those nights in the hospital room, staying up late to listen to Jeremy breathe, knowing how cute and peaceful he looked in his sleep, playing video games with him, talking to him about everything and nothing for hours on end, wanting to count the freckles on his face-  
When Rich realized he was bi, that's when everything fell into place. He was planning on telling him at some point, but was scared. He didn’t want to ruin the friendship that they’d built from the years of torment and pain Rich had caused. All the bullying, all the names, he wished he could make it all go away. But he couldn’t, what he could do is try and make it up to Jeremy in any way he could, including bringing him weed. 

Besides, Jeremy might be straight, and he might not like you at all! I mean, how could anyone like your pathetic ass?

A sharp voice cut through his head. No. He’d imagined it. It wasn’t back. Jeremy killed it.  
...  
So why did his Squip still haunt him?

\--Jeremy’s PoV--

*Knock knock knock*

Finally.

Jeremy basically ran to the door and swung it open. Seeing that familiar red hair stripe was already making him feel better.

“Hey tallass!”

“Hi Rich, why don’t you come in man?

Jeremy stepped aside and let Rich in. Jeremy gestured him to the kitchen and Rich sat on a bar stool. Jeremy leaned on the counter across from him.

“My dad’s gone for the week, business trip, so it’ll just be you ‘n’ me for tonight.”

“Ahw really? I was hoping to thank him for the amazing night~”

Jeremy was confused for a few seconds before getting the “I fucked your mom” gag. Jeremy rolled his eyes at the lack luster joke, he sounded like a Stephen King character for christ’s sake.

“Beep Beep Richie.”

“Ha! I knew you had some taste. I love that movie.”

“You sound just like him.”

“He was totally gay right?”

“Is that even a question?”

The boys laughed a little. Then there was a little bit of silence. Jeremy shut his eyes, tight, and started rubbing the back of his neck.

“Tch-”

“Sore?”

Rich asked, hopping off the bar stool. 

“Yeah I guess,” Jeremy replied, “It just hurts for no reason sometimes.”

He hadn't even noticed that Rich was behind him.

“You’re probably stressed.”

Rich’s voice startled Jeremy, but before he could say anything, Rich asked a question that made his heart flutter.

“Is it ok if I touch you?”

Itsnotkinkyitsnotkinkyhesjustaskingdontmakeitweird-

“Uh-uhm, y-yeah man- i don't mind heh-”

Rich’s hands were so warm. It felt so incredible, all he was doing was rubbing his neck, but for some reason he didn’t ever want him to stop. He could feel Rich’s fingers kneed into his muscles, and he could just feel the tension melting away. Where the hell did he learn to do this?? He bit his lip and felt his head loll back slightly, and could also begin to feel his cheeks heating up. 

Wait, am I blushing?? But-  
It’s just Rich-  
And he’s-  
Touching my neck-  
And it feels so good-  
Oh god-  
I don’t like him, do it? Shit, I was supposed to calm down, not get more worried! Fuck.

The silence was starting to get uncomfortable. Rich was the one to break it.

“Does it feel any better?”

He asked, still massaging him tenderly.

“Much, god I haven’t felt this relaxed in forever-”

“Do you want me to keep going?”

“Yes-  
I-I mean, if it’s ok-”

“It’s all good with me, tallass, relax, it’s ok.”

“O-okay-”

0Rich rubbed his neck for a little while longer, and Jeremy felt like he was floating. He only got like this when he was high, but he hadn’t touched the weed that Rich had brought. Why did he feel like this?! He knew why, but he didn’t want to admit it. It was Rich. His laugh, his eyes, his hair, his nose, how cute he looked when he got excited, those random jokes he made, all of it-  
It made him feel so…warm. Like his hands on his neck. Rich made Jeremy feel safe.

\--Rich’s PoV--

He’d been a little too excited to rub Jeremy’s neck, but as soon as he started he was so glad he did. Jeremy was really really tense, no wonder he sounded upset earlier. He wondered why but thought better of asking him, not wanting to stress him out more. Rich glanced at the taller boy’s face, and was a little shocked to see him biting his lip and… blushing?? No, surely not-  
Right?  
He was probably just enjoying it, nothing to do with Rich-  
Still, he couldn’t get the thought out of his mind.

Eventually, Rich stopped, and thought Jeremy seemed almost disappointed.  
“How was that?”

Rich asked, sounding a little shy almost.

“Dude, that was totally amazing-  
Like, wow-  
It felt- uhm- really good- and uh-  
I-Im gonna stop talking-

There's the Jeremy he knew.

“I’m glad heh, you seemed real upset-”

“I’m sorry-”

“Don’t be, that's what frien-

-ds are for. Is what he was going to say, but stopped, he wanted to think of him and Jere then more than friends.

“I just care about you a lot tallass, now c’mon, this shit isn’t gonna smoke itself.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter should already be up, enjoy :)


	2. It is now Rich's turn to be sad pasta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rich and Jeremy smoke some drugs, er, smoke some crack, fuck-  
> smoke some weed and things get real interesting real fast.  
> dont do drugs kiddos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhhh sorry, ive never uploaded before so i kinda did it wrong, should be all fixed now-

\--Jeremy’s PoV--  
About a half hour later, they were fuckin baked. They were standing outside staring up at the stars. 

“How many yo-you think there even are?”

Jeremy slurred.

“Well, theres gotta be a least ten-”

Both boys burst out laughing. It was the hardest they’d laughed in a while. Jeremy had to grab Rich’s shoulder to stay upright.

“Dude im gonna fucking piss myself-”

“Gross-”

They laughed some more. Rich shivered a little.

\--Riches PoV--

“Can we go inside Jere? It’s cold as balls out here-”

“Yeah yeah, I just wanted to see the stars. H-here-”

Jeremy struggled to get his carrigan off.

“Take it.”

He handed it to the shorter boy.

“You sure man?”

“Mhm, you were cold right?”

“Y-yeah-”

Rich stammered. They headed inside as Rich wrapped the large carrigan around him tight. He never wanted to take it off. 

“Do you wanna watch a movie or something?? … Rich? Hellooo?

“Wha-  
Oh! Sorry, yeah, I'd love to, spaced out for a second there, I was just thinking about something..”

“Well what was it?”

“...”

Rich wasn’t about to tell Jeremy that he was thinking about confessing, no matter how much he wanted too. The cold must have sobered him up a little, because his thoughts were getting a little clearer. Jeremy doesn’t like him, how could he? After everything Rich did?? After all he said?? His Squip was right, he was pathetic. A single tear rolled down his cheek. This night had been so perfect. He didn’t deserve it. 

“Hey, Rich, what’s wrong man-?”

Jeremy was instantly on his feet, rushing over too Rich and hugging him close to his chest. Rich sobbed softly as he pulled himself closer to Jere. 

“I-I’m so fucking *hic* sorry Jeremy-”

“Hey hey hey, its ok, c’mon, tell me whats wrong, it's alright, take a deep breath and say what's on your mind.”

Jeremy cooed, stroking Rich’s cherry-red hair. Still holding each other tight, they sunk to their knees.

“I’m sorry about being such a dick to you. To Michael. To every-everyone.  
I’m sorry for giving you that s-stupid fucking tic tak.  
I'm sorry I ever listened to it in the first place.  
I’m sorry for thinking we could just be friends afterwards.  
I’m sorry I di-didn’t die in that fire.  
I’m sorry-  
I’m so so sorry-”

“Rich please, it’s-”

“AND I'M SORRY BECAUSE I LOVE YOU JEREMY.”

The room fell silent.

\--Jeremy’s PoV--

“You- You what?”

Said Jeremy, in total shock.

“I-  
I love you. And I’m sorry.”

“Wha-what the fuck are you apoligizng for!?”

“I-”

“Rich I’ve been dreaming about you for months. I didn’t realize it at first but, I really, *really* like you-”

“...”

“All that stuff is in the past, it doesn’t matter to me, Mikey, or anybody. Because we care about you.

“...You promise?”

“I swear on my life.”

Rich’s face was soaked in tears but a smile tugged at his lips. Jeremy used his thumb to wipe Rich’s face. Rich looked at Jeremy with a pure, earnest emotion on his face. Love. 

“...H-hey tallass?”

“Yeah?”

“Can I have another hug please?”

“Oh jesus Richard, has anyone ever told you how fucking adorble you are-?  
Of course you can-!”

Rich wrapped his arms around Jeremy’s waist and nuzzled into the crook of his shoulder. Jeremy pulled Rich into his lap and ran his fingers through his hair in what he hoped was a comforting way. He felt the boy’s breathing steady. Jeremy bent down slightly, so his mouth was right over Rich’s, and asked,

“Is it ok if I kiss you?”

“Please.”

Jeremy grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled their lips together, wanting to be as close to Rich as possible. He let his hand absentmindedly explore Riches neck, after all, touch my neck, and I’ll touch yours. Rich tasted like a vanilla coke. The world seemed unimportant to them after that, it was just them, and their kiss.

After what felt like two seconds but also an enterainty, Jeremy pulled back for some air.

“Wow.”

Rich said panting.

“You look good my cardigan. You should keep it.”

“You love this thing though!”

“Yeah well….”

Jeremy bent down again, head ever so close to Rich’s ear.

“I love you more.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok its almost 5 so imma pass out goodnight girls gays and theys


	3. Plans (?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My plans for this fic

So, I might rewrite this one, I don't hate it but I think it could be better, I was planning on adding more to it but I might hold off on that. If you did enjoy this one, or if you have any constructive criticism, feel free to let me know in the comments! This was pretty fun to write even if i am very tired heh-  
hopefully I'll post more soon, again, if you have any suggestions, let me know! <333


End file.
